Tainted
by tennisstar1
Summary: Our love is wrong... sick. But nobody knows. Though hiding such strong feelings of love is wrong... isn't it?


Me: Hello, this is a stupid Ryocest drabble.

Ryoga: This is rated for undescriptive sex, yaoi, and incest.

Me: Thank you Ryoga!

DISCLAIMER: If I owned tennis no oujisama, it would be under the catagory 'smut'...

**STORY**

It's cold. Even if you're under your covers. But that's okay. Cause soon there will be another warm body that will lay next to you. Slipping under the covers and wrap their arms around you, trying to stop your shivering. It's nice. You'd ask them why they do this, and he's always answer, "Cause I'm your brother chibisuke,". Heh. That's his nickname for me. I hate it. But I forget about everthing else as he touches my skin. My blood rushing, and my body doesn't feel so cold. His finger tips trailing down my body, my anticipation rising. It's like tennis. You sweat, get adrenaline, and all your work builts up to one moment.

Our lips meet. All of our actions are wrong. Our love is wrong. Everything we want is wrong. Why? My hands grip his hair, trying to crush our mouths closer. Liquid fire. It's pouring into my groin, and I mew for more. My brother. He teases me and plays with the buttons on my night shirt. The night seems hot when he arrives. His hands undo with my shirt and I'm topless. The night air bites at my skin, and I hiss. But he's here to warm me up. Licking my body with his saliva, marking me. I try to find a shirt in my drawer the next day that can cover it, so mom and stupid dad don't stop Ryoga's visits. He bites down and I cry out silently from the pain and pleasure.

If I am too loud, they would be suspiscious. Ryoga. I don't want him to go away. But it feels odd, hiding love. They saw love is the most wonderful feeling in the world, so why not share it with the world? Then the world makes rules on what love should follow. His lips meet with mine, and we grind together. Our arousals rubbing hard against each other, making us both moan openly as we sloppily kiss. I could feel his arousal grind against my right thigh, and I moan louder. His mouth is away, and I can see a white puff of air come out of my mouth. I feel no cold though. Even if I am topless. His body so close to mine that I don't feel cold. His head trails down to the waist band of my pants and he pulls them off.

My boxers. That's all that I have on, but I don't feel like shivering. His eyes are on me, and that alone makes me feel hot. My hands pull his head up and me kiss again. Now my hands grip desperately at his own shirt, wanting it off. He strips himself of the grey t-shirt and now our bare chest brush. All this friction, this desire... I still want more. More of the delicious heat. Soon he touches me through my boxers and I gasp out. My hand leaps for my mouth, trying to silence myself. He smirks at my attempt and slips the underwear off my body. All of my exposed to him. This is something I'll only allow him to see (well, exclude karupin the cat).

Not right. Incest. I did research on the internet. Those are the results that I came up with. What we were doing is wrong. Sure our love is wrong, but shouldn't we be able to show it and not afraid of being judged? Doesn't everyone should have that right? My thoughts are interrupted by his fingers. They come to my mouth, and I suck greedily on them. He was apparently pulling the rest of his clothes off as I thought. Once his fingers were wet from the saliva in my mouth, I felt it enter me. Once he prepared me, I could feel all of him inch inside me. It always kind of hurt. I would always shut my eyes and grip his back hard. He would kiss me again to try to calm me down and help me relax.

Thrusting harder and harder, as I beg. My lover pushes inside me again, filling me with his arousal. I bite my hand, trying to control myself. My bed is creaking under us, and if I was in the right state of mind, I would be fearing that the mattress is breaking. I'm so close. My release building up higher and higher. My cock now being pumped by his hand, the thumb teasing the slit until waves of cum explode out of me. His own climax fills me. His warm essence filling me. He will never leave my side. Because we love each other. Our love is wrong. We're both looked down upon and tainted. But isn't hiding such strong feelings of love wrong as well?

**STORY OVER**

Me: Well, there it is!

Ryoma: You are a bad writer.

Me: -pouts- Am not! ... right? Well, read and review!


End file.
